Afterstory
by Appleblx
Summary: A lot of people have their version of what happened after the Kishin Asura has been defeated. This is Mine. Based off OwlCookie's Fanfiction cuz she's cool. Warning: OC's and most likely change of rating in the future. Oc's not part of main plot!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:) Hello, this is Appleblx, AKA Tsuki from Owlcookies' fan fiction! I get bored at home and need to practice concentrating, so I decided to make my own fanfiction... for the third time! OK, some of you had probably seen my old Soul Eater Fan fiction... which horribly failed, but this time I present you with A SOUL EATER FANFICTION TEN TIMES BETTER! Wait.. let's make that eight. YES, A SOUL EATER FANFICTION EIGHT TIMES BETTER! And JIC There will be a few OC's from Owlcookies fanfiction since were sister stories :) BTW if you read Owlcookies fanfiction, this starts before her arcs start. For now at least~**

**Maka: Whats with the eight? Why not use 10? I mean... its better in quantity...**

**Kid: NO! IT HAS TO BE EIGHT! GO APPLEBLX! EIIIGGGHHHTTT ISSS BEETTEEER**

**Appleblx: Cuz I have OCD issues, and eight is my favorite number. I could list the reasons, but it would take too long, and I want to start the story! If you read Owlcookies' fanfiction? She put in all those eights in the story just for me W**

**Kid: You too? You like eight?**

**Appleblx: YEAH! HIGH FIVE! *high fives Kid***

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ® ← I can't afford that R.**

**~~~8* Chapter 1 *8~~~**

Maka's POV

"Today we are going to dissect a panda. Please take your notebooks out because you will observe the dissection." Our Teacher, Professor Stein said as he opened the cage that held the poor panda.

"I-I Object, your honor... I'm sorry, but you CANNOT KILL THE PANDA-KITTY!" I turned my head to see one of the new students standing on her desk, blushing from embarrassment. But still, she was pointing at Stein with determination in her eyes.

"Hmm... Okay, then instead, I would dissect you to save the Panda?" He asked with his... rape face on, twisting the screw in his head.

The girl thought about it for a moment, and stared at the panda, or in her case, panda-kitty, who, had a pleading look on its face. "O-Okay!" She finally answered. "I shall be dissected in place of Sammy!"

I knew what was coming next. This was the... fourth time this week that same girl pleaded to save an animal from dissection.

Stein came up to her while she closed her eyes tightly and her face red. I realized as she turned redder, my inference that she did this is because of the whole class staring at her. For the fourth time.

Instead of grabbing her, Franken Stein just patted her head. "I admire your determination, Tsuki, but I've already looked at human organs, both male and female, way too many times for interest. I would like to view the organs of a panda as well." He responded with an evil smile on his face, followed with him raising a scalpel.

Honestly, that girl must have been hoping for a miracle each day. I'm pretty sure she learned his nature, but just wouldn't give up with trying to stop him.

I could see her friend, I think her name was Shannon, looking at her.

Shannon, her weapon, Kuromi, and Eruki, and her weapon Tsuki. The new people. I really want to get to know them sooner or later. They seem like interesting people.

**~~~8* Chapter 1 *8~~~**

Shanon's POV

I looked at my friend, Tsuki, as she placed her head down in her arms on the desk. I heard her faintly whisper things like "Sammy..." or "I just seen a man die..." This was the first time this week, seeing as "Panda-Kitties" were her favorite animals.

I sighed as I looked at my weapon, Kuromi. She was snoring on the table. Not that Stein, our new teacher, cared anyways. In the past two weeks, Eruki and Tsuki just joined four days ago, as we had joined, I learned that the screw-head just cared about dissecting his victims. Well, actually, the teacher named Ms. Marie told me that.

When the Professor was done with his dissection, It was lunch time.

I memorized our schedule by now.

First Period, Ms. Marie's Class, Recess, Stein's class, Lunch, and Gym with this weird blue guy named Sid.

Eruki, Tsuki's meister, had to drag her out. But it wasn't like she was going to eat anyways, or was she?

I ate a piece of pumpkin pie while Kuromi ate some cold macaroni. Eruki was complaining how "pussy" and "sissy" Tsuki was for doing that in front of the class while Tsuki just sat at the table, eating a cup of chocolate pudding, a facial expression showing that she felt ashamed of herself.

I didn't really like Eruki because she cussed a lot and was ruthless. But she was Tsuki's step sister. AKA Tsuki's family. Which was pretty hard to believe, since Tsuki was pretty quiet... most of the time. I met her by saving her from these weird rapists last year.

"Plus, chocolate pudding is for wusses. I wonder why you eat such sissy food," Eruki glared at her weapon.

Tsuki looked at her pudding like it was an innocent child being teased by a bully. "Um.. Ano..."

"What's wrong with chocolate pudding?" I said, remembering the last time I ate chocolate pudding. Ahh... happy times~

"Everything. Its for kids that have overprotective parents."

I groaned. Eruki was just so... gangsta... if that was even an adjective. And Tsuki really did act like she had overprotective parents... Strict ones too.

I'm glad my parents were nice. Or else, I might not have met my weapon.

Kuromi was practically a sister to me.

I don't know what I would do without her.

~~~8* Chapter 1 *8~~~

Kid's POV

It was a few weeks after we killed Asura, the Kishin.

Every day at lunch, Liz, Patty, and I went out of our ways trying to do that move I did to weaken the kishin. Which always resulted on me getting into a concussion or something of that sort, but we still tried. This week was when I finally got fed up and wanted to use my last resort: My Dad.

This specific day during lunch,my father was available for speaking to. So I took advantage of that, wanting to get stronger. Then if I was strong enough, I could FINALLY have at least a mere chance of making the Earth symmetrical and orderly~. I mean, someone with that much power would be able to do what they want, right?

" Whats the point in making the Earth symmetrical when you can make the whole MILKY WAY symmetrical!" Patty asked.

"Shut up! Don't encourage him!" Liz said.

" Your right... I'M ON MY WAY TO SPEAK TO MY FATHER IN HOPES TO MAKE THE MILKY WAY SYMMETRICAL!"

Liz just slapped her face.

"How did I end up with you two?"

~~~8* Chapter 1 *8~~~

As we walked in Fathers room, Spirit came up to me and asked "Have you seen Lord Death today?"

I just stared at him.

"He he! We were coming here to see him!" Patty answered. "Kid wants to know how to make the world symmetrical!"

"Wh-what? That's not the whole reason-"

"Well, Kid, that's just your loss that you didn't speak to him earlier. I don't know where he is today, even if he's supposed to be in here right now..." Spirit trailed off looking at his watch.

"Dammit... just when I had hopes to make the milky-way symmetrical... I mean..."

"See Kid! That is the reason why you came here!" Patty said with a laugh as I looked at her, annoyed.

"I wonder where he is." I thought out loud.

"Me too." Spirit answered. " He was supposed to be here... since the whole entire eing of beginning this day!"

~~~8* Chapter 1 *8~~~

Soul's POV

Lunch was so predictable after the defeat of Asura.

Most likely, my friends would be doing this:

Maka : Reading a book, smiling at Crona who sat shyly at the table with her, Eating a nutritious meal she made at home

Soul(me): Thinking how predictable and uncool lunch was

Black Star: Fighting some other innocent soul over who was better

Tsubaki: Trying to calm him down

Kid, Liz, and Patty : Practicing that battle move, which everyone knew he was for making the world symmetrical by now.

Crona: Sitting shyly at the table.

Ragnarok: Gulping down food.

Kim, Jacky, Ox, Harvard, Killik, Fire and Thunder: Sitting at their own table being geeky.

Honestly, I thought lunch was way more cooler when everyone was waiting for the next surprise Asura would bring them. At least there was _some _excitement, even though it was bad, in that.

What made it even _lamer _was that the new students were talking about CHOCOLATE PUDDING. NO ONE in high school talks about chocolate pudding, right? Probably except the people way off in their minds.

"Soul,stop being so pessimistic and sit up straight." Maka said, tilting her head in my direction.

I looked back at her. "You're right. Pessimistic guys aren't cool. But, what the hell do you expect me to do?"

"Maka... CHOP!" She glared at my unconscious head. "No swearing at the lunch table,"

~~~8* Chapter 1 *8~~~

**(A/N:) Sowwy guys... it's short, I know. But I wrote this at night in bed when I was supposed to be sleeping and I just wanted to get this done and over with. Unfortunately I will only get to update this each week cuz I'm so OCD like that and cuz of the big HW.**

**Soul- Ha lazy**

**Appleblx- Sh-shut up! Your not writing this story!**

**Soul- Yeah, but other people write books long enough for Maka to kill my brain cells, so it actually looks pretty easy.**

**Appleblx: You try making a Maka-chop book in less than a year! I bet Two dollars!**

**Soul- Fine- WHAT! Two Dollars? Never mind then!**

**Appleblx- Fine... How about three million? I know it's not a lot but-**

**Soul- A DEALS A DEAL!**

**Shannon- (whispers)Now here's the part you hope he gets writer's block!**

**Appleblx- (whispers back) IKR!**

**Random Panda-Kitty- Appleblx is now in desperate hope Soul gets F's in English class! This concludes the very short Chapter of: _Afterstory- Chapter 1_** **! Hope you didn't enjoy it!**

**Appleblx: I taught the Panda-Kitty to talk with reverse psychology! It's to capture the reader's sympathy!**

**Owlcookies: Dude! Your not supposed to tell them that!**

**Appleblx: Then people will think I'm emo!**

**Owlcookies- You gotta point there.**

**Appleblx- Well, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:) Haaaiii! Appleblx here with the new second chapter of Afterstory! In this chapter OwlCookies will find the meaning of OAC, while reading about her request: People(/OAC's) will explode and implode and...**

**OwlCookies: Quit spoiling it, will you?**

**Appleblx: Sowwy!**

**OwlCookies: And whats an OAC?**

**Appleblx: I told you! You'll find out during this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Atsushi Okubo hasn't given me the title Soul Eater... yet... But I am working on my own manga!**

~~~8* Chapter 2 *8~~~

Death the Kid

There's actually another reason I want to get stronger, besides making the Milky Way symmetrical.

…

Even though that would be nice, having all those stars and unidentified planets lined up together in perfect order as if they know beauty as I do...

But that's not the point.

When I was about... 8..., I was usually stuck at home. I was home-schooled by my dad, while he told me everything I needed to know by the age of 7. Father was usually at the DWMA by this time, and that very day was one of the few times I came out of Gallows Manor. I was allowed out, I could do anything I wanted except make any public disturbances or go outside Death City.

But I normally stayed inside because it was my sanctuary. Don't get me wrong, I loved the sights and smells outside Gallows Manor, but my home was more familiar to me, it was fitted to everything I was taught.

"_Everything must be balanced, or else it won't work. We need to balance Good and Evil so that there can be peace,"_

What other thing could be more balanced than symmetry? That was the concept I grew up with.

Anyways, As I went out, smelling the scent of florists, bakeries, and restaurants, _and the morbid reek of Chupa-Cabras_... All that alcohol... Eck. Oh well...

I saw a little girl holding a bunny. She had pretty black hair with dark brown eyes and looked about my age. The bunny was white with blue eyes. The two looked pretty adorable together, considering that they cuddled each other as if they were newly-weds.

Suddenly, this boy, looking at him at first glance, he'd probably be about 15, came. But there was something about him I felt. It made me feel scared at that time.

Little did I know that was called sensing souls, I wasn't old enough to be taught expert shinigami stuff.

He came closer to the girl with each step.

_Closer_

_ Closer_

_ Closer_

_**BAM**_

The kishin-egged soul threw down the bunny right from the girl's hands. I could hear her screaming. I ran to help her, but there was nothing I could do.

I think I just made it worse.

The bunny was thrown down, I think I heard a bunch of bones crack, but at the time I didn't see it's eyes glaze like most organisms did when they died. It's eyes widened. I think I heard an explosion going inside the poor creature. You know how when something slashes you so fast, it takes a few moments for your body to react, then your cut showers blood? A few seconds after, it exploded, splattering blood all over us three. The girl was crying and screaming for help.

The kishin raised it's claws. I tried to jump in front of her or at least push her out of the way. But unfortunately, I had bad timing. The only evidence of her on Earth was a messed up corpse with three slash marks all over her body.

And I was the only one left for him. I'm pretty sure it saw me as a tasty shinigami souled dessert.

I tried to fight it with the stances father showed me, but I was only one fourth the size of the thing.

I got to spar it for about one minute before it knocked me unconscious. I would be dead if it weren't for a weapon-meister team saving my butt.

I blame myself to this day that if it weren't for me getting stronger, the bunny wouldn't have imploded so fatally like that and that the girl would probably still be alive. And yes. I was very unsociable back then O_O. I never look at bunnies the same way again either, because I don't think you would either after watching an imploding bunny. It was freaky and gory. Not to mention unsymmetrical... The corpses I mean.

~~~8* Chapter 2 *8~~~

Shanon Williams

After we ate our food, eventually Eruki went away to do "stuff". So that left me, Kuromi, and Tsuki.

Tsuki dragged us to the back of the building, where she found the "Kitty Panda" still alive.

"It's a miracle from God! Sammy's still alive!" She said gazing at it.

"I think you should back away for a minute," We all turned around to see Stein with a weird remote control.

"Three...Two... One..."

_**BAM**_

…...

Blood and guts exploded right in front of our eyes.

Let's just say seeing this type of thing apparently wasn't very healthy for people with Tsuki's type of logic.

I don't think it was healthy for mine either.

I also think everyone around was screaming including me and Kuromi.

Yup.

~~~8* Chapter 2 *8~~~

Maka Albarn

During class, everyone was talking about some exploding panda.

I don't know where anybody got that, but I saw Stein smiling like he saw angels before lunch ended.

We had P.E. with Sid as usual.

And we did the usual thing.

Sparring, which Patty beat Black Star's butt... Again...

Laps, Stretching, and what you do in P.E. pretty much.

After school, Soul and I went to the mission board so we could finish a mission. So far we had 98 souls. I'm so happy we were almost done with our soul-hunting! I could soon make Soul a death scythe that surpassed my father.

We chose a mission to hunt a kishin threatening a city in California.

"Sacramento, California. The capitol!" I said smiling.

"That's stupid-" Soul was laying in a puddle of blood while I put my book away.

"Come on, let's go"

"Ooowwwww..."

~~~8* Chapter 2 *8~~~

*In Sacramento*

"Were here." Soul said while abruptly stopping his motor-bike.

Obviously we were at the right place, because a hoard of people came running at us screaming. I put on what Soul and Black Star called my "Poker Face" and wielded Soul as a scythe.

"Kishin-egg, Headless-Horseman... Your days of striking victims and consuming souls are over." I said glaring at him.

"Your soul is mine."

~~~8* Chapter 2 *8~~~

I jumped from the ground carefully holding Soul while using my best aim to try to slash the Pumpkin-head in half.

He sliced his claws on my leg and I had to yelp in pain. "Ghaaah!" I growled in frustration after fighting him for 15 minutes.

"Maka... I think he's too powerful to fight him regularly" Soul advised me as I swiped at him with the scythe blade.

"Hmm... Your right," I dodged his attacks, occasionally getting scratched.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" We shouted at the top of our lungs.

"Witch Hunter!" I felt Soul's power against me as I ran towards the Headless-Horseman.

"*Insert Maka's screaming/Battle-cry here!*" I yelled as I sprinted across the suburban streets. "DIE HEADLESS-HORSEMAN!"

Yet another kishin egg retrieved after defeating Asura. I clasped the floating soul while smiling. I turned to Soul.

"I thought we might not get it, it was harder to fetch than the other souls we got... but... here it is!"

"Maka, we've defeated the frikin' kishin itself! How do you think we would miss this tiny little fraction? That would be so uncool of us. Especially for you. But I would be kinda shunned too..."

I looked back at the floating ruby orb and grinned wider. "I guess your right... Bon' Appetite!" I exclaimed, throwing the ball at Soul, who caught it with his mouth and swallowed.

~~~8* Chapter 2 *8~~~

**(A/N:) YAY! IT'S FINALLY OVERWITH! I am SO sorry to make you guys wait that long for this chapter! Each day, even if OwlCookies didn't notice, I've been feeling so guilty for not posting this! Even though these were obstacles, and Psychiatry is NOT an excuse. I was going to ramble on about that but that was only for an hour. I am SOOO SORRYY!**

**Soul: Okay! We heard you! Now shut up, that's not cool.**

**Appleblx: SOWWYY! I feel like a terrible person... who... *tries to think of something better* uhh... umm... ghuuuu... Deserves to die...**

**Kid: That's my line.**

**Appleblx: Exactly my point. Oh! I have an excuse! I was perfecting the story as I went to make sure there were no mistakes! I mean... Fan-fiction readers hate grammar mistakes, right? Well, whenever I found a place as I wrote that needed a comma or a spell-check, I had to fix it!**

**OwlCookies: Oh WOW. You are SOO OCD**

**Appleblx: I bet your jealous!**

**OwlCookies: No! Why would I be jealous?**

**Appleblx: Because you appreciate everything about your friend?**

**OwlCookies: *Head-palm***

**Appleblx: And now, I shall tell you what an OAC is!**

**OwlCookies: YESS! What is an OAC?**

**Appleblx: Original ANIMAL Character**

**OwlCookies: O_O**

**Maka: Thanks for reading! Bye! *ends chapter before Appleblx can respond***


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N:) "I'm so sorry for the short chapter! I'm such a failed idiot who can't write a decent chapter! *crawls in a Chrona corner* I PROMISE this one will be at least twice as longer! And with more suspense! I planned it out at school during Leadership when I was talking to my friend Gianna, arguing about Catholicism!" Appleblx says.**

"**You're Catholic?" Justin asks.**

" **Yup! A devout one too!"**

"**High Five!" Justin High fives Appleblx**

**Maka cuts the silence. " Appleblx will NEVER own me. Or else Soul Eater wouldn't exist due to her procrastination, or she would make everybody stabbed in the guts and put in a coma for the rest of our lives."**

"**Well I'm SORRY for being such a sadistic!"**

" **You should be."**

"**I changed the Author's note style because I was breaking the rules like this!" Appleblx finishes. "Enjoy the story!"**

~~~8* Chapter 3 *8~~~

Maka Albarn

I found a mission on the mission board to vanquish a witch. I asked to sign up for it.

"C'mon, Soul, let's go."

Before we could get out of the DWMA building, I stopped when I heard a few students gossipping.

"Did you hear about Lord Death?"

"No... What about him?"

"I heard he had been missing for a whole _week_!"

"Oh My Gosh! Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, _I _heard that he's got a date!"

"I bet you made that up!"

"Lol, yeah I did!" A fit of giggles.

Lord Death? Missing for a week? How could that be possible? He was _Death_!

"I thought we were supposed to go hunt this witch lady," Soul reminded me.

"Yeah... you're right." We walked out for our opportunity to make Soul a death scythe.

~~~8* Chapter 3 *8~~~

Black Star

"Hey, look! Soul and Maka couldn't stand being such low people in the presence of THE Great BLACK STAR!" I shouted. Obviously they noticed who was the one who surpassed God.

"Well... They are trying to get one witch soul to make Soul a death scythe," Tsubaki explained. "maybe we should go on a mission too... I mean, we are one of the best weapon-meister teams of the DWMA... but only have..." she counted with her fingers. "eleven kishin-egg souls."

"You've got a point there. YAHOO! LET'S GO KICK SOME KISHIN ASS!" I rushed to the mission board and found a three-star mission to assassinate 20 monsters.

Tsubaki smiled and followed The Great Me to sign up for a new mission.

~~~8* Chapter 3 *8~~~

Soul Eater Evans

We arrived at a place called Fernley. It was still in Nevada, that's why we chose it.

We were at the outside of the city when we reached the address on the mission. There wasn't really anything there, except a small cave, which was pretty suspicious, considering that caves are where creepy things happen in movies... We went in anyways.

To our surprise there was no one in sight.

"Hello?" Maka threatened. " We are students from Shibusen. Come out. You can't hide from us!"

We heard a tiny stifle.

"Hello?" Maka called out.

Just then, a snow white dog jumped out at them.

Maka jumped back, whimpering as the furry canine attacked. "Get away!" It growled at her as she had my blade close to a... piece of flesh. When Maka noticed it, the dog growled to defend the organism it belonged to.

"I-Is that..." Maka trailed off in wonder.

"It's a human girl," I finished for her. I then turned into human form and stepped next to Maka.

"Huhhh... Who's there?" She yawned, waking up. She was about elementary school aged with black hair and dull blue eyes. "Who are you?" The girl asked.

Maka's voice softened. "Hello there, I'm Maka and this is my partner, Soul. Where are your parents? Did you see anything... _unusual_ here?"

"I-I... don't know... I don't remember... anything at all..." She trailed off, holding her head with her hands, trying to think.

Maka held a hand out for her to take. "C'mon, you can come with us."

I didn't know what Maka was doing taking an unknown child. But I hope SHE knew. I put my hands in my pockets as I followed Maka.

'_Who takes in a person with amnesia who they found in a CAVE! MAKA DOES, APPARENTLY! THE IDIOT!' _I thought.

~~~8* Chapter 3 *8~~~

We took the girl to our apartment to get cleaned up. Maka was giving her a bath.

When they were done, Maka came up to me.

"What do you think we should name the girl?" Maka asked.

"How about 'creepy'?" I remarked, remembering the times she stared at me blankly on the way home.

"Don't make me chop you Soul! Be more considerate! She just came back from a cave, possibly hurt by the witch, contracted amnesia, and is trying to explore the world and it's people around her." Maka defended.

"Fine. How 'bout 'Marilyn'?" I asked. It sounded pretty decent.

"I like the name Marilyn," The girl responded.

Maka smiled at her. "Okay then, Marilyn it is! Now that we got that straight, would you like to eat anything? You should be hungry!" The girl nodded and Maka rushed to the kitchen to fix something up.

I went back to doing some of my personal business in my room. Blair wasn't here to disturb me, so I could do whatever I wanted without any fear of blood loss, both from the nose and head.

When I was about to take out my X-box, I felt a prickling feeling at the back of my head. When I tried to turn to see what it was, nothing was there.

'C_reepy...' _I thought. I went back to what I was doing. I connected the X-box to my TV. I went back to my closet to get my Halo 3 game.

"Soul..."

"GAAAHHHHH! WHO'S THERE?" I shouted, horrified.

"Marilyn. Soul is your name, right?" It was just the girl.

"Y-yeah... how did you get here?" The door open to my room had answered my question... Wait... How did the door open without me hearing any noise? It was a pretty squeaky door...

"Oh... Okay..." Seriously... This girl was giving me the creeps. "I'm going back to get my dog..."

"B-back to... Fernley?" Marilyn nodded. "But the dogs right at our front porch..."

"Oh..." She nodded. She had such a soft, creepy voice. It was freaky, I tell you!

I rejoiced as soon as she got out of my room. I turned on my TV. "Yes... finally a day to myself... Before Maka's going to make us go on another mission..." I really don't know why I'm talking to myself, but okay.

"I have him..." Again, the creaky door had been open without any noise. Marilyn had her white dog. "Can you play with us?"

Aww damn... first she sneaks up on me, creeps me out, and expects me to play with her. Well, I couldn't play with little creepy kids right now, so this was the best time to play dead. Maka would give me points for that right? I immediately fell to the ground, and tried to make it look natural.

"Soul?" I heard her say. "Soul?" Jeez! No one I knew could ever say my name that creepily! Not even Maka! Seriously, there were some strange things about this girl.

I heard her laugh and whisper quietly in the dog's ear. And it didn't sound very harmless either.

~~~8* Chapter 3 *8~~~

Shanon Williams

Being a young individual, I decided to take Kuromi with me to get some fresh air.

"Isn't today such a nice day?" I asked .

"Hmm... Not really..." She responded.

"Uhh... why not?"

"Because I need an apple. Fuji. NOW." She twitched her eye.

"Oh. Then lets go to the supermarket..." I giggled. "Are you okay?"

"No. I have a hunger only a fuji apple can stop. I need one now."

"Oh... Okay."

On our way there, we saw Eruki and Tsuki next to a broken street lamp.

"Y-you broke it!" Tsuki said.

"I couldn't help that there were frikin mosquitoes up there!"

"They were moths... AND YOU BROKE THE STREET LAMP!" She immediately started trying to climb the pole.

I ran up to them "Hey! What's up?"

"THE DAMN BROKEN STREET LAMP IS UP THAT WILL GREATLY BOTHER ME TO DEATH FOREVER IF I DON'T FIX IT RIGHT NOW; I NEED TO FIX IT !" Tsuki replied.

"Oh." I looked up to her, but she slipped down. "Need help up there...?"

Apparently Tsuki was feeling independent right now. "NO! I shall fix it myself!"

She now slipped all the way down.

Eruki slapped her. "Damnit! We were wasting our time at a dumb pole that was none of our business when we could have been doing something useful!"

"Like... fixing that street lamp?"

"NO! LIKE MAKING ME THE BEST WARRIOR OF SHIBUSHEN YOU IDIOT!"

"I really don't think..." Tsuki stopped mid sentence.

Eruki stepped closer to the girl. "Think what, huh?"

"Nevermind!"

"That's what I thought!"

Wow, that's one intense conversation, I thought.

"Don't worry about the street lamp, I'll fix it!" I immediately began climbing the pole. It was pretty easy for me to get to the top with my rubber shoes.

"WAIT!" Tsuki shouted.

"What is it, Tsu-cha?" I asked while using my alchemical powers to fix the light post.

"Nooo!" She screamed running away. "IT'S NOT BOTHERING ME... WAIT... IT IS! AHHH!"

I slid down, where Eruki confronted me. "So, your actually a witch?" She twitched her eye. Kuromi was behind me, glaring at the blonde punk.

"No, I'm a-"

"Witches aren't allowed in the DWMA. Did you hear about what happened to Medusa? I'll make sure you'll be rid of."

"You idiot, Shanon isn't a witch, she's a-"

"Shut up, Kuromi. No one needs to know." I returned Eruki's unfriendly expression to her and turned away. We returned to our route in search of a Fuji apple, while that punky woman scowled at us until she disappeared from sight.

~~~8* Chapter 3 *8~~~

Tsuki Yoshino

I found a nice place to stay for a while under a nice apple tree. The apples weren't blooming yet, but the tree was covered in beautiful pink blossoms.

I tried to get the image of broken things out of the way while listening to Hard core metal on my ipod. So relaxing getting things like Eruki and exploding panda-kitties out of the way with drums and electric guitars...

I remembered what I was about to say to Eruki. "I don't think you'll EVER get to be even CLOSE to even the top 100 meisters in Shibusen. You're just too stupid and Eruki-like and listen to dumb rap. HAHAHA! BUURN IN MY XD8 BULLETS YOU BITCHHH!"

Well, maybe I wouldn't say something like that to her. She'd literally kill me. But it was fun imagining it. Then getting a REAL XD8, which was actually a XD9, but I like 8 better, and shooting her to death. I would laugh hysterically.

But that would never happen. I am just too cowardly, and I wouldn't be able to afford an XD9, let alone try to find one. And also, my tongue would be too virgin to shout it out in front of my friends. And they would think I had psychological problems. But I kinda did...

_Oh well_, I thought holding a flower from the ground and tearing it apart, petal by petal. _I guess I just have to wait until she dies of malaria by getting bit by a mosquito,and while dieing, she shall bow down to me, saying 'Oh, Tsuki, you are just too good to be my weapon! I guess this is just my punishment for wielding something beyond my importance...' melodramatically._

~~~8* Chapter 3 *8~~~

Death the Kid

It's been a whole entire week since anyone has seen my dad. I wondered where he was.

Patty was running around the pathway, giggling.

A few days ago, Liz had finally convinced me to stop trying to practice that move. "How do you expect to accomplish something that you can't do?" She had said. "You're probably right. Your dad can help. But he's NOT HERE."

Patty and I decided to take a little walk out when Liz told us not to bother her when she was trying to wax her nails.

"Hey Kid!" Patty shouted at me in the middle of my thought process.

"Whaddya want?" I yelled with my eye twitching.

"There's an old woman at our gate!" Indeed there was.

She was taller than average women, with jet black hair with gray hairs visible, and a white ferret had surrounded her neck. She wore a black dress, flowing to the ground.

"Hey, Lady! What're you doing at our mansion, huh?" Patty shouted.

"Patty, I don't really think that's very polite," I looked at my partner.

Patty stuck her tongue at me."Hmmph."

I looked back to the place where the lady was. Except she wasn't there anymore.

"Where'd she go?" Patty tilted her head.

I slitted my eyes. "I don't know..." I don't know about Patty, but I sure think there was something VERY peculiar about her.


End file.
